


Atone

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Science, Infection, M/M, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: While Chris attempts to save Rebecca, things start to go poorly for Leon.
Relationships: Glenn Arias/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Atone

"I'm gonna spill your guts all over." Arias hissed, his mutated body creaking and groaning in protest of his weight. Long, sharp claws sprang from between his knuckles, extending out to nudge against Leon's chin. They trailed upwards, caressing his cheek and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Then _do it._ " Leon spat. He kicked his legs uselessly, trying to dislodge himself. Arias let out a long, deep chuckle, and his second head opened its mouth to laugh along with him. 

"So eager to die." He rumbled. "It's no wonder you tried to drown yourself in whiskey. I've been watching you for a long time, Agent Kennedy." His smile turned deadly. "Watching you throw yourself at monsters twice your size, hoping they'll best you so you don't have to scrub your squad's faces from your dreams. Alcohol only does so much." 

"Shut the fuck up." Leon struggled harder, rage building in his chest. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" Arias' claws tickled overgrown stubble. "I watched you hide away in cheap motel rooms, drinking watered down booze and soliciting strange men for sex. You wanted to hurt, you wanted to pay for the lives that were wasted on your behalf. I can help you with that."

"You don't know- hhngh!" Leon clenched his jaw when Arias squeezed him. 

"I can help you atone." 

"Great. I'll start with going to church. Now if you'd just-"

"Quiet." Arias rumbled. He tossed Leon to the ground, making him bounce painfully off of the concrete. "Your first lesson is learning to shut your mouth." His nails twisted and grew, shooting over to touch soft, pale skin.

"I-" Leon jerked back in surprise when the keratinous material flooded his mouth. The nails acted like a ring gag, forcing his jaw open. He sputtered and gagged, his hands coming up to try and pull them out. 

"No, no." Arias crooned. "Stay still." He came closer, kicking Leon's legs apart and standing between them. With his free hand, he shredded through dark jeans, chuckling at what he saw beneath them. 

"Mngh!" Leon made an indignant noise, trying to cover his briefs. They were bright yellow, and had cutesy cartoon cacti printed on them. Despite his anger, he stilled when those sharp claws traced the line of his cock and teased his balls. It was a surefire way to get his attention.

"Now take your jacket off." Arias smiled when Leon pantomimed an insult. "It looks expensive, I don't think you want me to ruin it." Being obeyed always sent a thrill up his spine, and having a government agent under his thumb was even _better_. When Leon shrugged out of the leather, shoving it aside, Arias felt that tingle of arousal well up inside him. He sliced through Leon's shirt, letting his claws dig in a little and leave a long, angry scratch across pale skin and thin body hair.

"Have you always been so frail?" Arias asked. "You know, I could make you stronger… faster… whatever you desire. All I ask in return is that you stay by my side. No more killing or fighting. I'll take care of you, too- you won't have a worry in the world. You could be my prince in this wasteland of a city." Gently, he removed the claws from Leon's mouth, watching him retch at the taste.

"Fuck you."

"Eloquent." The corner of his mouth turned up in a mocking smile. "I think you forget how disposable you are, Mr. Kennedy." The nails surged forward, embedding themselves in Leon's shoulder. He screamed, writhing on the concrete and groping at the appendages to try and remove them. Arias used the distraction to his advantage, cutting open his plaything's yellow underwear and ripping them free. He bent Leon's legs up, pointing them at the sky and exposing his body. 

"Beautiful." He whispered. His hands dwarfed Leon's legs, which looked as if they'd snap from the pressure. "You just need someone to show you your place."

"I hate you." Leon snarled, struggling vainly. He let out an involuntary whimper when his shoulder twisted. Tilting his head away, he tried to hide behind his bangs and escape Arias' gaze. "I fucking hate you."

"Sticks and stones, I'm afraid." 

"Get off of me." 

"No." Arias chuckled darkly. "I told you, I'm here to help you atone for what you've done. Together, we'll make peace." He scraped at the chitin and cartilage that covered his groin, unearthing a swarming mass that vaguely resembled a cock. Leon stared at it in horror, a tremble starting in his arms and legs. 

"No. Nonono. Don't." He begged. He pushed vainly at the claws still embedded in his body, sobbing when they didn't budge. "Chris! Chris!"

"I think Chris is a little busy. Does it hurt to know that he chose Rebecca over you?" Arias lowered his voice to a dull drone. "Spread your legs for me, nice and wide."

"Chris!" Leon's voice rose up an octave in panic. He cried out when cold, slimy flesh pressed between his thighs, using its own secretion as lubricant. "No!" His breathing sped up dangerously, panic and shock setting in.

"Shh." Arias crooned. "Go to your happy place, it'll be over soon." He thrust his hips forward harshly, burying several inches of his biomass inside tight, warm intestines.

"Nu- _AH!_ " Leon screamed, his voice cracking from the strain. His eyes snapped wide open, staring up at the night sky. He couldn't see the stars due to the light pollution, and that only added to his despair. Something dribbled out of him, leaving cold tracks of mess on the concrete. It had to be blood, there was no way his body could accommodate the monster attempting to breed him. Arias leaned over, blocking his view of the ozone. 

"Perhaps you'll learn to enjoy it." He said. Leon didn't respond, letting himself lose focus so that he didn't have to make eye contact. He went limp, his body shutting down out of fear and pain. More than anything, he wanted to escape, wanted Chris to come and _save him, dammit!_

"Chris…" He whimpered. Tears dripped down his cheeks, leaving clean streaks through dirt and blood. Arias wiped them away with enormous fingers, smearing the mess together. More and more of his biomass made its home inside of Leon's body, causing an unsettling bulge in his abdomen. Wickedly, it began to stir and writhe, moving beneath his skin in an imperfect mimicry of the plaga.

"Beautiful." Aria's pressed down on the bulge, his smile ticking upwards when Leon cried harder at the feeling. "Shall I fill you with viral replicators and turn you into my own, personal breeding ground? I think you'd enjoy that. Picture yourself, swollen, unable to walk, teaming with life." He rubbed the biomass lovingly. "Our children, growing inside you." 

"Huh- gh!" Leon threw up, spitting bile onto the ground beside him. He was silently thankful that he hadn't had time to eat breakfast that morning. He had no clue if the puking was due to the physical stimulation or Arias' words, but he had no desire to find out. "Get off of me." He twitched weakly, nails scraping against concrete. "You sick fuck." 

"No, no, that would ruin the breeding process. They'll die without it." Arias said. He touched Leon's stomach with one hand, enjoying the way his captive recoiled. "You're going to be eating a lot in order to feed all of our offspring. There will be hundreds of them. Leech-like things, made from attempting to reproduce while infected with the virus. They die fairly quickly, but their cells can be harvested to create more evolved strains. They don't even need a womb in order to mature- any warm, dark space will do. Of course, as they grow, they eat away whatever's around them in order to give themselves more room, and that can create some issues in the host. But," He smiled wickedly. "I'll take care of you." 

"Stop. Stop, please." Leon broke down, his breath shallow and gasping. He began to sweat, truly going into shock. His face paled, and his eyes fluttered, struggling to keep up with how fast his heart was pounding. As he hyperventilated, he deprived himself of oxygen, and his vision got dangerously dark. 

"You'll make a great broodmother." Arias sent him over the edge by slamming the biomass in deeper. He was unable to hold back a smile when Leon went limp beneath him, unconscious. While he knew he was going to die- there was no way to survive in his current form- he had the satisfaction of making his killer's life a living hell. Revenge was indeed the best medicine. He felt a rush of mania as he deposited the last of his seed inside of Leon's body. Agent Kennedy would be a broken man by the time he managed to get the parasites removed.

Arias had always enjoyed poking the embers and watching the blaze spring back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
